dustclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
These are the official rules of DustClan wiki. Failure to follow them will ''result in punishment. Rules 'Absolutely no ''swearing on this wiki.' What is swearing? Swearing is different ''from cursing. If you would like to see what our restrictions are, talk to one of the admins. You should still refrain from using profanity. '''What are the consequences?' You will receive a warning after swearing once. Twice will result in a short block. Three times and you will be blocked from the wiki for a longer amount of time. Four times and permanently you will be banned from the wiki. 'Always be respectful towards others.' What does this rule mean? You are to always be polite and respectful to others, even if they have been bugging you nonstop. ''What you should do is report the problem to the staff. '''What are the consequences?' If you are seen harassing someone and being disrespectful, you will be given a warning and a short block. Doing it twice and you will be permanently banned from the wiki. 'Ask people if you want to be mates with their cats first.' What do you mean? You should not mate with another user's cat unless they want you to. You are not to beg them to be mates with your cat. What are the consequences? You will get a short reminder that you must ask first. If you do it again, you will be warned that you will be permanently banned if it continues. A third time, you will be permanently banned. 'Do not roleplay other people's cats before asking.' What do you mean? You will not be permitted to roleplay another user's cat unless you have been granted permission. If they have left for the holiday, on that page it will show whether or not you have been allowed to roleplay their cat. You are allowed to ask them politely ''if you can roleplay their cat. '''What are the consequences?' You will be notified that you have not asked to roleplay that user's cat and to stop roleplaying it immediately. If you ignore this warning, there will be a short block. Doing it a third time and you will be blocked for longer. A fourth time will result in permanent ban. 'Do not edit other user's cats without permission.' What does this rule mean? This rule is very easy to break, especially if you are just correcting grammar. Do not edit it, unless you have permission. It is their ''page. You are expected to ask permission to edit their page, or ''kindly ''point out a grammar error. '''What are the consequences?' You will be asked if you had permission to edit that user's page, and we will verify if that is true. If it is not true, and you have edited the page without permission, you will be blocked for a short time. If you do it a second time, it will result in a longer block. A third time is permanent ban. 'Do no give out personal information.' What do you mean by that? It is advised that you do not give out anything; your name, but most importantly age, address, phone number, school, etc. This is to protect your own safety. What are the consequences? If you are caught doing so, you will be given a firm warning. A second time will result in a long block. If you do it a third time you will be permamently banned from the wiki. 'Have fun!' Enjoy yourself here. To be sucessful, all you have to do is follow these rules and have a great time here, socializing with other users and roleplaying your cats in a fanmade world. Contact any staff members or senior users if you have any questions. Category:Help Category:Community Category:Important Pages Category:Policy